Shattered
by MrsConnorKent
Summary: Post-wally's death. Dick/Nightwing is having a hard time dealing with the death of his best-friend. Can the team,Roy, and Batman help him before it's too late?
1. The drunken sailor

I sat looking down at my scotch immersed in thought. Thoughts of my best friend,Wally. 'I'm sorry Wally.' I whispered. "Mind if I join you?" asked someone behind me. I turned to look at the voice's source and saw Kaldur. I waved my hand at the empty barstool next to me. "How's the team?" I asked. "They're good. They miss you." he answered. I didn't know how to answer that."Can I get you a drink?" I offered. "No, I don't drink." he smiled. I tried to work up the courage to ask about Artemis,but couldn't. "Can I get a shot of burbon."I ordered. "How are you Dick?" Kaldur asked. I shrugged. "I'm makin it." I said. "We're worried about you." he said. I picked up my shot. "Well cheers to friends." I said taking my shot. "Dick,come on." Kaldur said grabbing my shoulder. I pushed his hand off. "Look, I appreciate the concern. But I can take care of myself. " I said standing up. "I know that. It's just you've been here everyday for the past month." he said. I nodded and threw 40 bucks on the counter. "I'll see you around Kaldur" I said and walked out of the bar.

I heard him get up and follow me outside the bar. "Please.I know what losing someone close to you is like. Talk to me." Kaldur pleaded. I stopped and turned to him. "Close to me. Huh that is the most supreme understatement I've ever heard. I get that you guys are trying to help me,and I'm thankful for that. But you don't understand Kaldur. No one does. So just leave me alone,please." I said.

I turned and headed down Fullton Street and flagged down a taxi. "Where to?" the cabbie asked. "Wayne manor." I said. The taxi took off and headed for the estate. "You from around here,mister?" the cabbie asked. "No, not really. I was born in Romania,but moved here due some family problems when I was 10. You?" I answered. "Born and raised. My mother is from Romania as well." he said. This cabbie had an over whelming joyful personality that I liked. After what seemed like seconds we pulled up to the Manor. "How much do I owe you?" I asked pulling out my wallet. "No charge. I have enjoyed talking to you my friend. Merry Christmas." he said. "You got kids?" I asked. He nodded. "Two girls. 10 and 15." he answered. I pulled out 600 dollars and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas. Buy something nice for your girls and wife." I said and climbed out. "Thank you, sir. Merry christmas."

* * *

**Alright guys chapter 1! What do you think? Leave a review and follow my stories. kisses!**


	2. Where there is fire there is water

As I entered the Manor I saw Tim typing away on his computer. "Hey lil bro." I said ruffling his hair. "Hey! D-Have you been drinking?" Tim asked looking up at me. I hated when he looked at me like that. But I also hated that I make him look at me like that. After all I knew how he felt about what his father used to do. "Um. Just a few shots.I'm not drunk Tim." I said. Tim's eyes sunk low. "Tim-" I started. "Dad wants to see you." He said and returned to typing on his computer. 'Great' I thought as I walked over to my father's office. I knocked softly and waited for his voice. "Come in,Richard." he said. 'Richard, great now I'm really in trouble.' I scolded. I walked in almost silent and stood by the door. "You wanted to see me." I said. "Yes,I did. Sit down." my dad said. "Yes,sir." I answered and sat down in front of his desk. He looked up from his computer and studied my face.

"You're drunk."

"I am not."

"Oh. Then where were you?"

"I was at Chandeliers with Kaldur."

"I know that."

"I figured. Did you send him there?"

"Not the point. Dick you've put yourself out of commission for sixteen weeks now. When do you plan on going back?"

"I don't" I said looking down.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't plan on going back." I repeated.

My dad studied my face. "You go back to training Friday."he said as he returned to typing on his computer. I sat up shocked. "What? I said I didn't" I started. "I am fully aware of what you said. But this isn't a request." He said looking at me. "Oh, so this is your tough love. Is that it?" I snapped. "If that's what you want to call it fine. Dick I'm not going to let you throw away something you've worked for since you were a child." My dad said. "That's not for you to decide! Have you ever thought maybe I don't want it anymore!" I snapped. I was furious. "I have thought about it, but I've also taken into consideration that you're emotionally and mentally traumatized!" My dad snapped standing up with me.

"I don't have to listen to this!" I snapped walking out of my dad's office. He followed,of course. "Don't you walk away from me Richard!" he warned. "Oh what are gonna do send me to my room? Send me to counseling with Black Canary? Oh no I know! Ground me?" I spat. "Dick 're obviously not going to finish this tonight it's late,and you're drunk. And Tim has school tomorrow and needs to rest." my dad said. "I'm not drunk! I'm just a little buzzed. And it is finished I'm not going back!" I said storming off into my room.

Once I reached it, I began to look around for my backpack. "Where the hell?" I whispered only to realize it was on my desk. I shoved clothes in and put on a jacket. I had to get out of here.


	3. FREEFALL

"Looking for this Master Richard?" asked a familiar voice. I smiled and turned to see Alfred standing near my window backpack in hand. "How do you do that?" I asked. He always seemed to know what everyone was thinking before they even thought about it."I've known you for a long you've always made the most impulsive when you are upset,little master." he said tossing me the backpack and began handing me clothes. "I won't be gone long. I just need to get my mind under control." I said as I packed the clothes that Alfred had given me. I was still pretty mad about my father's words and soon I was jabbering on and on about them. "I mean I'm trying to do that here,but my dad can be so stubborn." I said as Alfred went into my closet. "All those year that we worked together he said he would understand if I wanted a normal life! Away from all of this,but now that I'm willing to take it he is against it? What's all that about?" I said. Alfred came back with my blue sports Jacket and helped me put it on. "Master Bruce is a very smart man, always has been. He protects those he holds dearest,and in that aspect Master Richard he holds you and I closest of all." Alfred said. I turned to look at him. "You're saying that he isn't allowing me to quit,because he care about me?" I asked confused. Alfred nodded. "Is it truly that hard to believe little master?" he asked. "I-I'll see you Alfred." I said grabbing my backpack and heading down stairs.

"Dick? Where are you going?" asked a small voice. I looked up,and saw Tim. "Just out for a bit,Timmy. Go back to bed." I said. Tim looked down to me,and frowned. "You'll be careful won't you?" he said concerned. I nodded. "I promise. Now go back to bed. I'll see you later." I said opening the door. I pulled out my car keys and climbed into the driver's seat of my **2014 Vorsteiner Lamborghini Gallardo LP-550 Renazzo. **Which in case you don't know. Is just about the most beautiful thing the world has ever seen!

I turned the keys in the ignition, and listened in pure ecstasy to the engine roar to life. Opening the gate I headed out towards Bludhaven. I tried to block out the memories Kid and I had endured in Bludhaven,but as usual a few managed to slip through the cracks. I rode in silence, until I reached the explosion sight. Staring it down as the memory replayed in my mind.

"Dick, I'm sorry. I have to break my promise." his voice repeated over and over in my head. Nobody knew that Wally and I had a psychic link contacting us. No one except us. I felt rage inject itself in my blood, and begin to build.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled as I slammed my hands against dash. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed something to help me escape even if it was only for a moment. That's when I remembered that Jack had given me some of his "Freefall Syrum" in case I needed to escape my head. I reached under my seat and found a small tin box with the word 'FREEDOM' inscribed on it. I opened it and found two small vials,cleansing wipes,a rubber band,and two needles.

* * *

**WELL THATS THE EEND OF THIS CHAPTER. And in case you havent noticed I am doing a bit of story remodeling. so shoot me a review xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Brotherly love and a purpose

**Okay b4 you read on just know that in this story Roy(red arrow) and Richard (robin/nightwing) are in fact blood related. And Batman raised the two of them when thier mom and dad died. Okai thank you please follow and leave me little comment cuase I love hearing from you. KK BYE XOXOXO**

* * *

It wasn't long until I arrived at Zatanna's apartments. As I rode the elevator up to the fifth floor, I started thinking about the times we spent together. All the times she would cry on my shoulder,late night stargazing,the midnight phone calls,and the New Years day kiss. Every moment I spent with her permanently etched into my for once I didn't mind it. The elevator ring brought me back to preasant times. "Dick!" Zatanna yelled when the elevator doors opened. I smiled. "Hey Zatanna." I said as she hugged me. "How have you been?" she asked. "Haven't you talked to Aqualad or Batman?" I asked as she led me into the kitchen. "I have, but I'm asking you. So?" she stated. "I've been okay." I said looking at my hands. Suddenly a hand appeared over mine. I looked up and saw Zatanna looking at me with kind eyes. For a moment we just stared at one another,as if speaking an unspoken language. Before we began to close the space between us.

The kiss was one of the best ones I've ever had. I didn't know what it was about Zatanna that made me so weak,but for once I didn't mind being weak. Suddenly my phone went off and i silently cursed whoever interuppted this kiss. I lifted up my phone, and saw a new text message from Roy.

-Dick. What is going on with you? We need to talk!-roy

I just ignored it. "Everything okay?" Zatanna asked coming around the bar. "Yeah." i said. She smiled. "What?" I asked. "What am I to you?" she asked. "Everything." I answered. "Then what are we?" She asked. "I don't know." I answered. "I think we should figure that out." She said. "I 's just-" I started before my phone went off again. I picked it up. Roy again.

-Dick. Tim called me. You need to get over here!-roy

I clicked it off. "It's just I don't want to hold you back. You gotten so far with the league and with your job." I said. "You don't hold me back. You help me go farther. And you've gotten pretty far too. I don't know why you always try to sell yourself short." she said. "I've been at this since I was 6. I know how the league works. And I don't plan to be a part of that. I don't even know if I'm-" I said before my phone went off again.

-Dick. Get over here!-roy

I ignored it again. "If I'm going back to the team." I continued. "That doesn't matter to me.I just want us to be. Well us." she said. "That should matter. Z haven't you seen what dating in our line of work does?" I asked. "I mean have you seen what superboy, and M'gann go through. Do you really want-" I said before my damn phone went off was calling me. I picked it up.

"Where are you right now." roy asked.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I'm coming to get you. Now you could either tell me where you are or I could track you. Which way do you prefer"

"Now is not a good time, Roy."

"I don't care. We are talking and we are doing it tonight. Which way do you prefer?"

"Roy I'm fine."

"Tracking it is."

*click

"Dammit." I said clicking the phone off. "What?" Zatanna asked. "I'm really sorry Z, but I gotta go." I said. "It's fine. Family thing?" she said. "You have no idea." I answered. "Know that I love you. We'll figure this out okay?" I said. She smiled and nodded. "Okay." she said. When I finally got downstairs, I saw Roy leaning up against my bike. "Going somewhere?" he asked. "How did you find me?" I asked. "Not important. Keys." he said. I tossed him the keys to my bike and he started walking towards a black SUV. "Come on." he said. I sighed. 'God he's pissed.' I thought as I climbed into the SUV.

We drove in absolute silence for a few minutes. "So, I'm moving to Vegas. I got a job offer as a bartender." I said. Roy didn't respond. "It'll be great free hotel service, hot chicks, new scene,new faces. And CHRIST WILL YOU PLEASE JUST SAY SOMETHING!" I said.

"What do you want me to say Dick! What that I'm proud of the way you've been living? That I like you being drunk all the time?" he snapped. "I'm not drunk all the time." I said. "Bullshit you're not! Dick do you realize that every time anyone sees you around town your in a bar! And now your fighting with Bruce!" he snapped. "It wasn't that big of a deal!" I said. "Not that big of a deal! Tim is still locked in his room scared out of his mind, and you say it's not that big a deal!" Roy said. That shut me up. "And worst of all you're shutting everyone out! Me, Tim, Bruce,Artemis, the team. Everyone! You're more closed off now then you were after mom and dad died!So tell me exactly what it is you want me to say!" Roy snapped.

I sat quietly and tried to think up something to say. But came up empty handed. Roy didn't say anything either he just drove two more miles,and pulled off onto a small dirt road and stopped the car.

"Where are we?" I asked finally. "Somewhere you know very well." he said briefly as he climbed out of the car. "Come on." he called. I slipped out and followed him down a little stone path that lead to a small meadow. 'Wally's grave.' my mind said causing me to stop. Even after all this time I still couldn't get a handle on myself here. And for some reason I felt ashamed of myself. "Come on." Roy called again. "I can't go any further." I said. Roy walked back to me. "If you're man enough to yell at Batman you're man enough to do this." He said nudging me forward. Suddenly my legs started moving again and Roy lead me to the lone headstone that stood in the center of the meadow. Looking at the small headstone I felt the weight of everything that I had done the past four months crash down on me. I felt light headed.

Roy leaned down and wiped away some dust on Wally's grave and read the inscription. "Here lies Walter "Wally" West: most treasured best friend, beloved and loyal husband, and loved son and nephew; Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the realization that something is more important than fear." Roy recited. That was all it took to bring me down to my knees as tears began to streak my face. I felt Roy come and put his arms around me. He let me cry for a few minutes and just held me not forcing me to talk or to listen. But just allowing me to physically mourn for my best friend,and my hero. "Okay, look at me. Look at me." Roy said lifting my head up to look him in the eyes. "I know this is more than just your mourning for is something else isn't there?" He asked.

He was right. Someone dieing, I could deal with that. But I blamed myself harsly for what happened I put everyone in danger and I knew it. I looked away. "Hey. Come on. Talk to me blue bird." Roy comforted. I looked up after hearing the ancient nickname. "Wally,Aqualad, Artemis and I were all part of a plan to bring down the light. Aqualad and I faked Artemis' death in order to place them undercover with the Light. It was supposed to be a simple recovery mission. But then everything went so wrong. M'gann fried Aqualad's brain, and Cheshire and her dad wanted to avenge Artemis by killing Aqualad, Superboy found out and wanted it terminated, Aqualad had to blow up Mount Justice, Wally was furious, Blu went rouge,and we all started to doubt each other and their covers were blown. Which lead to the near death to Earth." I explained. Roy just looked at me. "You listen to me Richard Andrew Greyson. You were in no way the cause of Wally's death. Artemis does not blame you for it and neither does anyone else! Do you understand me?" Roy said sharply. I nodded trying to stop my tears. Roy searched my face and softened his expression. "Come here." he whispered pulling me close to him. I held onto Roy tightly. He kissed the top of my head and rocked me.

I finally stopped crying after a while. "Let's go home little bird." Roy said as we stood up. "Wait." I said. I walked over to Wally's headstone and pulled out a small dog tag that had belonged to him. "I'll make things right Wally. I've got eyes on Artemis." I whispered. I walked back over to where my brother stood watching me, and for once felt at peace.


End file.
